


Harsh lungs, stone fists

by Crab_Lad



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), I guess - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics), i guess?? - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Some introspection of jason
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Harsh lungs, stone fists

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK canon all my homies hate canon idc when tim becomes robin im making up my own canon

Jason landed a hit on the bag, relishing in the weight of the faux-leather, the sand within, the feeling of his fist hitting and the shockwave of impact. The bandages around his knuckles kept them protected, but sometimes they weren’t enough to keep them from splitting. And sometimes, Jason went without them. Sometimes, he needed the satisfaction of the skin breaking, of the impact so harsh they left his hands bloodied and bandaged for another reason. It wasn’t so hard to hide them when he didn’t have a life outside of being the Red Hood. Dick had tried to drag him back to the manner, but Jason, Jason couldn’t be there. Not now. 

He spun, lifting his foot to hit the centre of the bag, but missed underestimating his momentum. He rolled with it, landing and twisting to land a punch instead. It hit just under his mark, but it was hard to see through tears. The bag stood in front of him, unmoving, but the chain twirled, untwisting to right itself again. There wasn’t even a dent, the fact filling Jason with rage. All he wanted was to see something break, to break something. Something of worth, not the fucking paper trick Tim tried to teach him. 

Tim was the reason he was at it tonight, the reason he was struggling to keep his breaths normal, to keep his temper in check. The damned kid had finally been made Robin. Bruce had given in, given  _ Tim  _ Jason’s role. Even if Jason had left, Robin was  _ his _ . A small voice cropped up in his head, reminding him that Robin wasn’t his to claim, wasn’t Bruce’s or Tim’s. It was Dick’s. He would always remember the story Dick told him, of how his mother used to call him Robin and that’s where it came from. But he shoved it down, focusing instead of the biting pain of hitting something solid and unmoving. 

The bag rattled from the force of Jason’s next kick, just barely missing the side. He managed to get most of his foot to make impact. He really was foolish. Thinking he could show up after five years, take down crime in Gotham and force Bruce to kill him or the Joker. Jason should have known that Bruce had backup plan upon backup plan. The man was quick thinking, always planning for every outcome. So of course the Joker escaped, of course the son of a bitch was still alive. There was nothing stopping him now from breaking into Arkham and just killing the clown and yet- something  _ was  _ holding him back. He wasn’t sure what, but it certainly wasn’t Bruce’s stupid moral code of no killing. 

Jason was capable of not killing, just as he was capable  _ of _ killing. He only killed those who deserved it, now at least. Even some criminals don't deserve it, it had just taken him some time to learn it. He knew how to hold himself back, had held himself back and protected the civilians in his last fight. Death could take a lot from a family, from a child, Jason knew that first hand. There was no way he would do that to another. But a criminal, those who killed, lied, beat, raped, manipulated, destroyed, those were worthy of death. Bruce could play judge and jury all he wanted, throwing those in jail or in Arkham. Maybe Bruce thought they were worthy of saving. Jason knew how to play executioner. And he knew how to do it well. 

Whatever, Bruce could do what he wanted. Jason wasn’t a part of his crusade anymore, he wasn’t part of The  _ Mission _ . No, he had his own now. And he wouldn’t be afraid to get it done, wouldn’t be afraid to do what  _ needed _ to be done. No matter the cost. Afterall, can you really lose a soul when you don’t have one to begin with? 

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw  
> tumblr is crablad


End file.
